Warehouse 13 (Building)
This page is a layout of the Warehouse for this wiki. Exterior Rock Garden Created by Agent Aden Taylor, It's a place for Agents to step outside and relax. Parking Area Self-explanatory. Offices Artie's Office Located at the front of the Warehouse, it is the primary office in the building. Contains the filing system, the main computer and the power-grid. See Artie's Office for a list of artifacts stored here. Felix's Office Located at the opposite end of the zipline. It contains a large work area for him to tinker with artifacts, several pens for housing the more animate experiments and a living space in a side-room. This contains a bed, couch, TV, shower, toilet and small kitchen, as well as a dummied down copy of the main Warehouse computer for emergencies. The entrance is known to be highly booby-trapped, only admins and Claudia can get in and out safely without an escort. Several of Hugo-1's turrets have been repurposed for the defense of this room. Aden's Office Located near the Convention Aisle, he uses it to confirm which fandom an artifact came from. The primary decoration is a mat used to meditate. A hammock hangs in one side while on his desk sits a laptop and a model of his Session's completed universe. A statuette of Horus the Younger stands nearby. Aden booby-trapped his room with an old classic-spears springing from the wall-adapted from a trap he saw in one of his "I want to be alone" tomb exploring. The trap will only activate by mis-interpreting the passcode hint for his office door: the word XANA. {the real code is five letters long.} Along the opposite wall is a bookcase filled with assorted fiction, fantasy and sci-fi novels, such as the Ender Saga. The bookcase's middle shelf holds Aden's blue version of the Viracocha's Staff. Mr. Kipling's Office Its location is in The Library Sector, where it looks like a normal office that would be seen within an actual library. A few dark oak desks, coupled with lamps and some chairs; one has a typewriter he uses to write his stories on, while another has a laptop he uses to do other things on. There is also a cot in one corner and a record player set up with a stack of records near by. Also, if anyone wants to check out a book, he has a list of which books are artifacts, just so no one grabs one and activates it. Every desk and chair is piled with books that he is either reading, or have been brought in to be added to the sector. It also has a door near by, attached to a door frame and on a stand leading no where so he could use his key to leave if he is needed somewhere. Though he has set up a few artifacts in the office to use. Myka is known to frequent the area from time to time. Sandy's Office Located near the Samhain sector. Renson's Office Located near the Ovoid Quarentine, Nick mainly now runs the Ovoid Quarentine, due to the recent "Artifact Overflow" with all the new artifacts coming in. Brady's Office Located near the Science Section, Brady's Office is like the Pete Cave, a small 10ft x 10ft room hidden away by a sliding wall that was going to be used for storage but never was. The office is modest with only Brady's desk, a bookshelf of various genres, his element collection, a TV, and small trinkets from his journeys. He also keeps a panic button on one of the walls. Brady's office is also the location for the Van Dorean Brush Duplicate, seeing as he runs security in the Warehouse. H.A.R.P. Office Found in one of the rooms off The Spiral. Each Consultant has a bed/cot area along the walls, each section has a different style for each one. Tyler has various things related to the game he's designing, primarily pictures of the classic mob; Bri has romance novels and clothes strewn about; Matt has video game cases and legos set up; Nikki has flower vases and music sheets; Blaine has several notebooks of coding tossed about. In the center of the room is a coffee table with beanbag chairs, recliners, and office chairs around it. In the corner is a Kuerig Coffee maker with a wide selection of fancy coffees and cocoas. Sections and Layout Dark Vault The most Dangerous artifacts are stored here. Each is put under it's own neutralizer stoplight to prevent any activations, the lights are active 24/7. Securely locked by a high-security passcode. Origin Circle Artifacts that play a part in various myths are stored here. A pair of hammocks are stored near the Etir pool in the center for Old Bone and his companions. Olympia Zipline Improved using Arthur Claud Darby's Rope, when activated the rope trailing behind the harness goes slack, while the rope in from stays taut. Used in emergencies to prevent tailing. The zipline is used to quickly travel to certain parts of the Warehouse. Felix Draco's office is located direcly underneath the far end. Sparring Area An area for training with blades and/or martial arts artifacts.